Causes bring consequences: theory of respect
I know, I've said I wouldn't make a lot of edits, but I thought about what happened Tuesday and it's impossible: I must make an edit about it. Though, the people that did what happened are pretty important in the role play, so I will rename them. X: the noob who thinks he has a chance Y: the to be friend who once controlled a country that is now controlled by Pearson Wright Z: someone that I thought nice and respectful Maybe a week ago, X was driving me crazy. I always hated him and he always hated me. I told Z about it. Z told me he was sick of X too, that he wanted to kick him out of the EITC, but couldn't because he didn't have enough proves against the group. I said I would find some. So I come online, and see things X does, take screenshots, show them to Z. We talk about them and for a reason I don't know, X is still not guilty. So Tuesday, I go back online and he comes with his soldier and begins to harass me, call me names and make me guilty for things I haven't done. I take screenshots again and show them to Z. He begins to say that I'm harassing X, that everyone in the guild thinks I'm good at bitching, calls me a bitch many time, doesn't care at all. I tell Y about it and I got "why does it always have to be about you?" These are the facts. Now here are my comments to each of the players. X: This whole "power" is a lie. People are not weak because they don't have an army. EITC are only using you and I'm not telling that to make you mad, even though you will be you ever read this. You and your soldiers start war with other guilds and after, when they see "EITC" somewhere, they rage. Everyone hates EITC, but people that are in. As I said in the title, causes bring consequences. Your consequence is they hate EITC. Instead of saying: -"OMG IT'S PEARS THE FRUITY FRUIT" -"Indeed -sips tea" Why don't you look A BIT MORE at the causes? Pears has his own country, life, girlfriend, he doesn't need that crap! Maybe the cause is inside your guild. Y: I thought you were a nice, wise friend. You accepted me even though I've been a bad person to you and it was really nice. But seriously "why does it always have to be about you?" wasn't necessary. Thought you knew I hated my life. I always ask you and people how they're doing and it's always "yes". Nobody never ask me how I am doing, rare are the people that talks to me before I talk to them. So thank you a lot, you and your crap can go away from my life. Z: So everyone in guild says I'm a bitch? Every time I talk to them, I can get them all on my side, without using my brainwashing techniques. They all wanted me in the guild. They all said I wasn't guilty. I receive confessions of people. Some tell me they will work against their lord and country for me. Some say they will work to get me in. I am trusted and you cannot do anything about it. I want to make a rebellion. And guess what? Your pets will be my soldiers. And at that moment, maybe they will get the respect, serenity of mind and certainty to stay in the guild. You know, those feelings they always wanted, but never had? Oh and it's impossible to win a war if there are wars inside the guild. Have a good day and continue sipping like there's no tomorrow. I've always cherished respect. And it's a value everyone must have. Next time, don't make me think the plan is good to occupied me. Just tell me you won't be strong enough to follow the truth.